


work while they all play

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Pam from HR [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers - Generator of New and Strange Forms of Paperwork, Alex is Pam's Nemisis, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Danvers is the catch-all excuse for non-standard paperwork. Vasquez is the one who files it.
Relationships: Pam/Agent Vasquez (Supergirl TV 2015)
Series: Pam from HR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	work while they all play

Pam is used to relative isolation from the organisation she works for. It’s a perk of being in charge of paperwork. She likes it – paperwork has a logic to it that she knows like the back of her hand - she never misses out on a bonus - and no one goes out of their way to mess with her. Except Danvers.

She is prepared to admit that Agent Danvers' intent is not the production of new forms and protocols. But whenever things go wrong in strange and novel ways, like the sentient paint incident, it’s always Danvers to blame.

Even when Agent Vasquez makes the trek down to HR, it’s for Danvers. Pam likes Agent Vasquez. The equipment she uses is always returned in the same condition they were issued, she files her forms correctly and on time, and she never tries to live under her desk. Even her hair is both regulation short and aesthetically pleasing.

She's been coming down to the subbasement a lot, recently, and her excuses are getting progressively weaker.

Danvers calling dibs on alien tech and intimidating junior agents so they won’t? Barely more noteworthy than agent Chou forgetting his gun.

A hydrokenetic detainee using their powers, not to escape, but to rust the locks on personal lockers shut? It's not exactly noteworthy, save that Danvers has a sample of alien food that technically, and most probably won't blow up, or negatively react with the contained air system of the locker, so boltcutters have already been employed, so this is more of a notification than a request for replacements of corridor C3b's contents. Pam doesn't know why she's surprised.

Vaz sneaking in with a cup of coffee hidden by her paperwork, mumbling about the level of noise in the situation room? That’s definitely new. Adds a form to the stack for beverages where beverages should not be, but it’s the prefilled in version with the blank of the date and agent and delete whichever is inappropriate. Pam’s not above playing favourites. She just doesn’t like to advertise who those favourites are.


End file.
